sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Starz Distribution
| owner = Lionsgate | parent = Starz | divisions = | subsid = | foundation = (as IDT Entertainment) * (as Starz Media) * (as Starz Distribution) }} | location = Burbank, California, USA | homepage = }} Starz Distribution (formerly IDT Entertainment and Starz Media) is the motion picture, animation, television, and home video operating unit of Starz Inc., a subsidiary of Lionsgate. Starz Distribution develops, produces, and acquires original programming content (Starz and AMC), feature films (Anchor Bay Films), anime (Manga Entertainment) and other filmed entertainment. Distribution methods include DVD, digital formats and traditional television. History In May 2004, IDT Entertainment purchased a minority share in POW! Entertainment with exclusive distribution rights to POW's animated DVD properties and joint development of 6 cartoon films. On May 16, 2006, IDT agreed to sell its IDT Entertainment division to Liberty Media "for all of Liberty Media's interests in IDT, $186 million in cash and the assumption of existing indebtedness."IDT Corporation - Press Releases On August 31, 2006, the sale of all of IDT Entertainment's US operations and several international operations was completed. "The remainder of the deal, to include the Canadian and Australian operations, is expected to be closed in the next few weeks after regulatory approval has been given."UK Film and Television News - Liberty Completes First Stage of IDT Acquisition This sale was completed on September 29, 2006. On January 4, 2011, The Weinstein Company purchased a 25% stake in the operating unit. While not including TV rights, the deal spans Blu-ray, DVD and VOD, pay-per-view and digital distribution and covers up to 20 TWC and Dimension titles per year. They include The King's Speech, Blue Valentine and Company Men. Starz acquired the 25% stake owned by Weinstein in October 2015. On January 11, 2013, Liberty Media Corporation completed the "spin-off" of its Starz Entertainment segment as a separate entity. Under this new structure, the entity that was known as "Starz Media" became Starz Distribution. In November 2015, Waterman Entertainment purchased the animation studio Film Roman from Starz Distribution. Starz bought back the Weinstein stake in October 2015.http://ir.starz.com/secfiling.cfm?filingID=1507934-16-127&CIK=1507934 On December 8, 2016, Lionsgate purchased Starz Inc. for $4.4 billion. Blocking Youtube Videos in Certain Countries From 2012 onwards, Starz Media LLC has been blocking various Youtube videos in certain countries. Videos being blocked off include the English duds of Full Metal Alchemist, Star Blazers, Romeo and Juliet Sealed With A kiss, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy and so on. These videos are blocked based on copyright claims, even if the video being blocked is a review video. Subsidiaries Starz Distribution's units include: *Anchor Bay Entertainment - distribution division for DVDs and videos *Digital Production Solutions (DPS) **Global Animation Studio - a division of DPS. *DKP Studios - ownership interest - 3-D animation, and special effects production *Starz Media Sales *Manga Entertainment - distribution of anime *Starz Digital Minority stakes Starz Distribution holds minority stakes in: *Arc Productions - animation and special effects production. * Archie Comics Entertainment, LLC (5%): entertainment and licensing arm of Archie Comics Publications, LLC; * POW! Entertainment, Inc. (Minority interest): Stan Lee's production company; ** POW! Entertainment, LLC: subsidiary of POW! Inc.; ** QED Production * Vanguard Animation (Minority interest); * Joint venture with NorthStar Entertainment Group, Inc., a subsidiary of the Christian Broadcasting Network. Former assets *Mainframe Entertainment (now owned by Wow Unlimited Media) *Film Roman (now owned by Waterman Entertainment) Live-action films *''Jericho'' (2001) *''It Waits'' (2006) *''Room 6'' (2006) *''Queen Sized'' (2008) *''Lower Learning'' (2008) *''Blue Seduction'' (2009) *''Table for Three'' (2009) *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' (2009) *''A Nanny for Christmas'' (2010) *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation'' (2010) *''Bolden!'' (2011) (distributor only; produced by Lionsgate Films) *''The Dog Who Saved Halloween'' (2011) *''Flock of Dudes'' (2017) Animated films Starz Distribution/IDT Entertainment have been in charge of the animation production or distribution of the following films: Theatrical *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002; with Big Idea Productions & FHE Pictures) *''Hair High'' (2004; with Plymptoons) (distribution only) *''Everyone's Hero'' (2006; with 20th Century Fox) *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008; with Big Idea Productions & Universal Pictures) (distribution only) *''Space Chimps'' (2008; with Vanguard Animation & 20th Century Fox) (distribution only) *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' (2011; with Touchstone Pictures) TV specials *''The Happy Elf'' (2005; with Film Roman and NBC) Direct-to-Video *''Hellboy: Sword of Storms'' (2006; with Revolution Studios) *''Stan Lee Presents: Mosaic'' (2007; with POW Entertainment & Anchor Bay) *''Turok: Son of Stone'' (2008; with Classic Media, Film Roman, and Genius Products) *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009; with Film Roman, Carbunckle Cartoons, and Anchor Bay Films) *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'' (2010; with Production I.G) *''The Legend of Secret Pass'' (2010; with JC2 Animated Entertainment) *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' (2011; with Pumpkin Studio, Visceral Games, & Electronic Arts) References External links * * * * * Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Entertainment companies established in 2006 Category:2006 establishments in California